


New Year

by purplesheep22



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Happy New Year!, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: 新年快乐！





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> 突发短小一发完。这次终于是原作背景啦~ (笑)  
> 流水账，没头没尾。(鞠躬)  
> 新年快乐！(明明已经过了一周硬是要说这句话) (趴地)

 

 

       “Ben，你改动了最近的随扈执勤表？”

       即将在下个月卸任的总统先生从沙发上抬起头，望向刚从拱门走进客厅的男士，或者说，也许会一同离任的现任特勤组长。

       房间里只有他们两人，原先在室内站岗的Roma*在见Mike进门时，便向他点头示意，自发地站到了门外。壁炉烧得很旺，电视上正在播放往年的新年音乐会，音量很低，不会影响到先前还在专心研究文件的总统。

       “是。”他摘下眼镜。

       Mike的问话听上去毫无疑问的意味，反而带着几分屋外冰冷的风雪。但话又说回来，当Ben决定要坚持到大卫营来度过总统任期的最后一个新年时，就知道这对他们俩来说都不容易。这五年里，发生了太多事情，Ben不是没有遗憾，但在尽可能避免后悔这句信条上，他自认做得不差。正因为如此，他不希望Mike带着这个心结走下去，也不愿意在每每话题转向Maggie时，看见对方闪避的眼神。

       与Ben带着遗憾却也坦然接受过去的心态不同，Mike始终抱着一份悔恨与亏欠。这种企图补偿的情绪，对心理医师来说并不影响服役，Ben也能感觉到这段心情随着Mike回到自己身边而缓慢淡去，但是，自从他们的关系在伦敦后更进一步，Mike心中的这道坎似乎反而固化了。因此，他大概不应该为Mike一开始故意将值班时间安排在他们两人唯一有可能独处的晚上而感到惊讶。

       “之前的安排有什么不妥吗？”Mike停在沙发背后，单手搭着靠背，一副公事公办的语气。

       “没什么，”Ben笑了笑，装作没看见对方僵硬的肩背，转头把自己温热的手盖在了他略凉的手背上，“Roma是你亲自选定的，在我卸任后将会负责我的家庭和我的安全，你应该放心才对。”

       Mike将另一只手也拿上来，捏住沙发背，动了动嘴唇，但Ben抢在他之前又加了一句：“而且我很想你。”

       总统先生挺直了背，用手臂勾过对方的脖子。而几小时前才结束紧急会议，连领带结都还没解开的男人顺从地倾下身子，单手捧住Ben在年末难得偷闲留有细小胡茬的脸颊，将对方开启的温存的舔吻，直接带入了他渴求了许久的吮吸与掠夺。

       说起来，他们只分开了十天而已。

       总统前往原任州长的伊利诺伊州参加活动，特勤前往五角大楼述职；总统回到白宫调整国际政策为继任者铺路，特勤转去兰利听取简报；总统在录好新年周的民众讲话后终于得以登上直升飞机，特勤在离开让他频频低头查看时间的叙利亚战略会议后暗自期望能赶得上晚餐。

       Mike含着对方的舌头，缠绵地摩挲，一只手在脑后缓慢地耙梳干练的寸毛，好半天才舍得让Ben稍稍退开，喘一口气。他的上唇挨着Mike的下巴，趁呼吸的间隙在皮肤上留下一串轻浅的啄吻，温热的吐息从齐整的领口钻进去，惹得他痒痒的。

-

       “你知道，”Mike盯着眼前男人低垂的睫毛，他专心致志地像是打算给他的颌线画份地图，“我现在还可以退出，那几个高层头次见面时全都惊讶我为什么不顺势调去卸任总统小组——还好他们没说要我去坐办公室当局长，”低沉的笑声从皮肤相贴处直接传给了另一人，“安全，高薪，跟同事也熟悉。”

       Ben闻言停下动作，抬起头：“Mike，我们已经聊过这件事。”

       “我知道，”Mike收起了笑容，用依然停留在对方脸上的拇指抹净他嘴角的半截银线，“这对我们俩的关系有好处，对你我也都各有好处，我也这么觉得，”他抿了抿嘴角，牵起Ben的手，绕过沙发坐到他身边，“也许我只是需要适应一会儿。”

       “还好我们现在不处于紧急情况。”Ben自然地靠拢，放松地倚着沙发垫，肩膀挨着肩膀。

       他们难得有这样相对安逸自在的时间：避开白宫无处不在的监视系统，躲开民众的视线，没有公务亟待处理，也没有炮火和追逃。Ben的脸庞比起8年前刚认识时添了不少皱纹，在壁炉火光的映照下却显得十分温暖。

       Mike不忍心惊扰这份安宁，却不得不开口：“今晚的话，我……”

       果然Ben立刻转头。而一如既往地，他还未说完就从Ben的眼神中看懂，对方已经明白是什么让他非得再次提及。

       “其实我并不是……”Mike企图重新措辞，但一阵熟悉的铃声打断了他。

       这次是Ben先打破了沉默：“是Connor吧，你先接吧。”

       在白宫陷落及Mike回归特勤队后不久，Connor和Mike的关系就回到了原先的好哥们儿状态。面对拿到新换手机的Mike，小男孩义不容辞地帮他做了不少私人化设置，作为回报，他选了最喜欢的音乐作为专属来电铃声，而Mike一直没有更换过。

       Mike连忙从外套内袋拿出手机，但愿别是在东京遇上麻烦了，刚摁下通话就听见小男生元气十足的声音：“嘿Mike，新年快乐！”

       他暗自舒了一口气，放心地将通话改为外放状态，让身边的Ben也能加入对话。总统的私人通讯受到诸多限制，参加假日游学身在异国的Connor依安保程序不可直接拨打总统的私人手机，必须要通过白宫办公室转接，还不如直接打给总待在他父亲身边的Mike方便。

       “我昨天问过我爸你多久能休息，他也不清楚，这可真难得，希望我没有打扰到你的反恐会议。最近怎么样？你们圣诞假期还得上班实在是太不人道了。还好你们把今天空出来了，不然我都为你感到惋惜。”

       这一长串兴奋的连珠炮立刻让Mike的脸上勾起微笑。他抬起头，望向Ben此刻相同的神情，凑近说：“新年快乐，Connor！你今天起得还挺早。”

       Mike的简短回答让正在另一个大洲的Connor意识到了什么：“呃，爸，你也在对吧？”

       “你也新年快乐，Connor！”

       “哈哈，新年快乐！”早已不是第一次与两人同时通话的Connor很快就恢复了原先的激动，“噢，不对，你们那儿还有，嗯，三个小时才到。”

       Mike将手机递给身边人，自己则张开靠对方一侧的手臂，往后倚在沙发上。Ben将手机举在两人之间，也向后靠在Mike的手臂上。

       “东京的烟花好看吗？”这是Connor特地选在年底去日本的主要原因，Ben当然记得儿子来找他要监护人签字时的期待神情。

       “棒呆了！”听声音Connor是一头倒在了床上，“肯定还是比不上纽约港的绚烂，但是他们竟然把烟花秀也做得非常精致，到处都是小惊喜，而且同学订的酒店房间角度超级赞！”

       他们三人的笑声交融在一起。“你还在房间里？想换视频通话吗？”Ben从善如流地发问，眼睛却紧跟着咫尺之外的蓝绿色眼睛和溢满幸福的笑纹。

       “啊，我们这儿还有一阵子，”Connor小声嘀咕着，然后突然地，“还是算了吧，你俩说不定正在屋顶上看星星，烛光里聊人生，窝在被子里分享童年糗事什么的，我还是快闪比较好。”

       Mike爽朗地笑起来，横搭在靠背上的手臂弯过来，将Ben搂得更紧。

       “噢噢噢，顺便，最后两天他们准备去购物，我觉得干脆改签机票，提前回来比较好。”

       “行，我们会帮你安排妥当的。玩儿得愉快！”Mike的眼神再也没有往手机的方向去。

       “你们也玩儿得愉快！” 手机刚结束通话就落在了腿上，他们额头相抵，却同时笑了起来。

       “你说得对，他确实不是个小孩子了。”Mike深吸了一口气，忍不住在Ben的嘴角落下一个吻。他一开始并不希望Connor走太远。

       “那可不，而我们也早就不年轻了。”

       这次的沉默不再让两人感到有压力。

       “听着，Mike，”Ben没有退开，而是两手托着对方的脸颊，“我并不是期望借此做成什么，如果你今晚不想过来，我非常理解。我换掉你今晚的排班，只是希望你能好好休息而已。”

       “嗯，我明白。”他偏头蹭了蹭Ben的手心，给出了他现在所能给出的真实的最佳答复。

-

       Ben睁开眼。

       漆黑，寂静，身边熟悉的体温，然后他才从周遭的摆设认出这里是大卫营的卧室，早就重新装修过，继而由衷感谢Mike最终还是说着干瘪的俏皮话（“Roma说被子不够”），钻进了他已经捂热的被窝。

       “等等，别去！”

       他愣了一下，随即偏头看向身旁平躺着的人——对方双眼闭着，大概是在做梦吧。

       Ben忍不住勾起嘴角。Mike睡觉时向来很安分，至少他从未因对方的鼾声、无意识乱动、猛然坐起等等而半夜被吵醒。与此相反，他总在Mike靠近时感到安心，沉入夜晚的黑甜乡时也不例外。有人照看后背的踏实感，是他在以往的任何一段或是一种关系中都没有体会过的独特幸福。

       “妈的，我不会让这种事再次发生。”

       他眨了眨眼，感觉不对劲，伸手扭开了床头灯，撑坐起来，这才看见Mike紧锁的眉头和额际的细小汗珠。

       原来是噩梦。Ben也跟着皱起眉，不太确定这是稍纵即逝的短暂回闪，还是需要他尽快叫醒对方的绵长折磨。他当然见识过Mike曾执行任务的阿富汗战场，但远在千里之外隔着屏幕分析战局，与亲身深入战火，自然完全不同。

       当他们还停步在朋友时就提及过这个话题。无力拯救的战友，枪口另一端的儿童兵，仅剩轮廓的学校和医院。介于尊重，Ben没有特地查看档案，但医师的评估已足够他窥见战争留下的伤痕，更别提他们还一同经历了总统特勤队的两次近乎全军覆没。

       他伸出手，不忍心让对方的双手继续颤抖下去。而就在此时，他听见了自己的名字，朦胧地，带着叹息地，一遍遍地：“Ben, Ben…”

       “Mike，我就在这儿，”他立刻双手握住身边人的肩膀，用力摇晃，“Mike，听我说，快醒过来，Mike。”

       随着急促的吸气声，他立刻往后闪躲，才勉强避开快速坐起的Mike。

       “抱歉，”深呼吸两次后，他眨了好几下眼才看向Ben的方向。

       “想说说吗？”

       他摇摇头，然后再：“没什么。”

       “你在叫我的名字。”Ben抓住他的手，掰开紧握着的拳头，手心湿漉漉的。

       Mike温柔地回握，呼了一口气，迎上他的眼睛：“我有一阵子没做这个梦了。”

       “要我说，我觉得我这辈子的厄运都花在总统任期内了，剩下那点儿大概只够我平地摔个跤什么的。”

       “还会平地摔跤，这可不够好。”他笑起来，将Ben揽进怀里，侧身重新躺回床上，他的胸口贴着Ben的后背。

       他俩保持这个姿势好一会儿，Ben只能从Mike在他手背上缓慢摩挲的拇指，知道他还没有睡着。Ben突然开口：“你多半已经知道了，但我还是想说——”

       “说吧，谁敢阻挡总统发言。”调侃的语调连着随笑意呼出的温热气体，一同打在他的耳背上。

       “我们一定可以一起走下去的，我相信。”

       “当然，”Mike侧头在他的颈子上落下一个吻，“我也相信。”

-

       在窗外，在卡托克廷山，在马里兰州覆盖着白雪的广袤丛林之上，新年的阳光已经洒向大地。

 

 

End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Roma：是OHF开篇情节后接替Mike成为特勤队组长的小哥，白宫陷落时趴在地上用对讲机通报“Olympus has fallen”，便当得很彻底……（感谢云影帮忙！么么哒~


End file.
